If only she new
by Etharahxlover
Summary: What happens when people try to hurt Sarah? And theres only on person that will save her is Ethan. ' I wont let any hurt her'. 'Not now, not ever i will do anything to protect her even if it means giving my life to her and nobodys gonna take her away from me'. And jesse's back so that cant be good
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV **

I was at my locker when that crazy spell master came

around the hall way.

''Hey E'' , Benny said looking all happy and giddy but I didn't know why though.

''Hey Ben'' I said giving him my full attention.

''So did you ask your Babe-O-Sitter out yet?'' Benny said.

''No I didn't Benny its just...I get so nervous around her'' I said looking down.

''Don't worry dude you'll get it one day'' Benny said patting my shoulder.

Just then we saw Sarah coming down the hallway then my heart started beating fast.

''Hey Guys'' Sarah said while walking towards us.

''H-Hey Sarah w-what you d-doing'' I started stuttering.

''_Why do I always stutter around her?''_ I thought.

I can see Benny trying to hold back a laugh. Uh this is so embarrassing.

''Hey Sarah'' Benny said half laughing. Sarah looked at me and I stared to blush HARD.

''Awwww your so cute when your blushing'' Sarah said. This made me blush even harder.

''T-thanks, so are you coming to babysit tonight?'' I asked hopefully.

''Of course I am and maybe after I put Jane to sleep we can watch a movie...alone?'' Sarah said.

''Yea s-sure I mean if you want we can'' I said nervously.

''Alright ill see you tonight then'' Sarah said smilling I just got lost in her eyes.

''Yea Sarah he'll see you tonight'' Benny said.

''Okay well I got to go see you guys later '' she looked at me and smiled '' bye Ethan'' Sarah said.

Then she walked away and just sat there and I just watched her until she left.

''Okay dude you have got to stop doing that'' Benny laughed.

I punched him in the shoulder and said '' its not my fault shes so pretty''.

''Anyways, dude you just got a date with Sarah score!'' He held his hand up for a high five.

''Its not a date Benny, its just us watching a movie alone''I said trying to prove him wrong even though I felt it was so right I mean why else would she want to watch a movie with me ALONE?

''Whatever dude, well gotta go see ya man'' Benny said while walking away.

I cant belive what just happened the love of my life just wanted to watch a movie with me alone.

What was I going to do? Should I tell her how I fell? I mean, I loved her a lot and so much

has happened with her, and I really didn't want to mess that up. Well just gonna have to see what happens tonight. I huffed then shut my locker close than went to my next class thing about tonight.

**Well hope you guys liked that chapter! Next chapter will up sooner than you think , so make sure **

**to review and tell me your ideas peace out :) **


	2. My new girl

**Hey guys! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I hope you guys would like **

**this one too :) Sorry the last one was pretty short.**

**Benny's POV **

I was in Ethan's room watching him walk back and forth nervously

I actually thought it was pretty funny.

''Benny what if she don't like me back?'' Ethan said.

''Dude, you have nothing to worry about, trust me she likes you'' I said trying to comfort him.

''I don't know Benny'' Ethan said looking at me with his eyes full of fear.

Wow he really liked Sarah I mean, who would shes a total babe, but he REALLY liked her.

''Just never give up E you gotta fight for her'' I said it looked like that cheered him up.

''I guess your right Ben, thanks'' Ethan said as he smiled.

Then he went into the into the closet and some box fell down.

**Ethan's POV**

When I went in the closet to find something to to wear a box fell down.

I looked at and picked it up and then my eyes widend in terror it was the cubile animous.

Then all of a sudden my eyes got white and I went into a vision.

_Flash_

_I saw Jesse and his and I_

_''Ill make sure ill get Sarah if its the last thing I do'' Jesse said with and evil smirk._

_''And ill make sure that Morgan kid pays'' Jessie said furiously._

_Flash _

_I saw Jesse with Sarah by the neck_

_''What you gonna do now Morgan'' Jesse said smirking._

_My eyes got gold and my fangs dropped down_

End of the vision

I suddenly felt weak and dropped to my knew then my heart started to ache.

''ETHAN'' I heard Benny shout , then he ran to me and helped me up.

''What happened back there did you just get a vision?'' Benny asked with his eyes full of worry.

_'' I cant keep this from my best friend he'll me mad at me._

''Yeah I saw Jesse chocking Sarah and I was a vampire'' I said shaking.

'' Your gonna be a vampire? , COOL!'' Benny said looking up.

''Yeah guess so, but what we need to worry about is Sarah'' I said.

''Yeah I guess your right but the question is how are you gonna get turned?'' Benny asked.

I shrugged then all of a sudden the door bell ringed it was Sarah.

''Good luck bud'' Benny said as he winked, I just rolled my eyes.

I went up to the door took a deep breath and opened it, Jane was already sleep.

''Hey Ethan'' Sarah said she smiled.

''H-hey S-Sarah'' I closed my eyes and face palmed myself why do I always stutter?

Then Sarah took my hand took me hand do and blushed ''No I think it's cute when you stutter she said.

_''Wow did she just say its cute?'' I thought to myself._

Then we walked to the couch I turned on the TV , she sat close to me and I turned bright red.

I turned to her and thought _''this is it''_.''Look Sarah I need to tell you something'' I said

''Yea Ethan what is it? She asked, I held her hands and stared into her eyes.

''L-look Sarah i've been in love with you since the first day I met and I am completely in love with

you and it kills me to have you not know that and im sorry about all the times I got jealous with

because you where other boys , I want you to myself and what I im trying to say here is the I love you

and nobody's ever gonna change that no matter what''. I said as I caressed her cheek. But before I

could say anything else she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I closed my eyes, wrapped my hands around her waiste and started to kiss back.

This was the best feeling ever and I cant belief im actually kissing her I smiled in the middle

of it because girl girls love that stuff. Then we pulled back for air.

She looked at me and smiled the it disapered .Uh oh here it comes.

''Whats wrong'' I asked nervously. She looked me and then at the floor.

''Nothing it's just I don't know if this is gonna work out im a vampire'' She said sadly.

''Look, I don't care what you are just long as your with me ill be fine'' I said she still looked sad.

''Okay, I don't think you know what you mean to me Sarah you think just just because of

vampirisim that's gonna stop me from having feelings for you?'' I dont think so. Just hear me out

Sarah, you mean the world to me and one problem isn't gonna change that I love you and I

I always will you can turn me if you want to I don't care I just wanna be with you''. I said

A tear rolled down hear, I wiped it away cupped her cheeks and kissed her. ''I love you'' I said again.

She smiled me a wrapped her hands around me neck and whispered into my ear ''I love you too''.

Then she kissed me cheek laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I watched her and smiled.

_''She's so beautiful and I can't let and anything happen to her nobody's ever gonna_

_take her away from me not even Jesse and ill fight until my last breath to protect her''_

''Ill never let anything happen to you'' I whisperd into her ear than wrapped my arm around her and

fell asleep after I kissed her head.

**Hope you guys liked chapter! It took me all night to write it so tell me what you think about **

**and please review to tell me your ideas :) Peace out!**


	3. You take my breath away

**So here it goes guys chapter 3 hope u like it! :)**

**Ethan's POV**

At Ethan's locker

I was at my locker doing the usual, thinking about Sarah and how beautiful she was.

Yesterday was great, after all this time she was finally mine.

Now all I have to worry about is Jesse, I could care less about being a vampire.

Why?, Because I could be with the only girl I love forever.

Being snapped out of my thoughts I saw my beautiful vampire walking down the hall.

''Hey Sarah'' I said gazing into her eyes.

''Hey cuddle bear'' she said , that just made me blush, I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

''So what where you thinking about?'' she asked me with confusion.

''Your beautiful face'' I said, then I just realized what I said and my eyes widened.

''You think I am beautiful?'' she asked blushing and trying to hide her face.

''Of course I do I can't think of anyone more beautiful than you'' I said looking into her eyes.

''Thank you nobody's ever said that to me before'' she said, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

''Sarah I need to tell you something very important'' I said.

'' Yeah what is it'' she said giving me her full attention.

''Somebody's coming-'' I was interrupted by the bell ringing.

_''Dang it stupid bell'' _I thought to myself with a sad look.

''I sorry Ethan maybe you can tell me later but wanna walk me to my class?'' Sarah asked.

''Sure'' I said I took her hand and we walked, some guys checked her out along the way.

I just gave them a mean look and the held there hands up in defense.

''Thanks for walking me Ethan'' she said then she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I was so love struck that I couldn't eat I just kept getting heart aches.

**Sarah POV**

I just sat in class thinking about that little hot nerd that I love. I can't belief he called me beautiful.

No guy has ever said that to me before, usually they just call me hot or something but Ethan's...

I don't know... different. I liked him for a while know and he took FOREVER to ask me out.

Gosh I love that little geek. Then the bell ringed ,I have been thinking about him that long wow.

I walked to my locker and just then I saw Erica there getting her thing out.

''Hey Erica'' I said as I walked up to her.

''Hey Sarah, wheres your nerd?'' she asked smirking.

''He's not my nerd and where is your crazy haired nerd?'' I asked in defense she gasped.

''I don't like Benny who told you that?'' she asked looking shocked who does she think she's fooling.

''please I see the way you look at him it's pretty obvious'' I said putting stuff in my locker to go home.

'' Yeah yeah so I like him just a tiny bit big whoop'' she said I knew it.

''Yea I know well got to go bye'' I said I decided to walk home but something didn't feel right.

**Ethan's POV**

''Hey dude, how did it go with Sarah last night'' Benny asked.

''It actually went good Ben I told her I felt we kissed and now she's all mine'' I said.

''Sweet bro but you need to watch out because she's walking home today'' Benny said.

How could I forget about Jesse and this is his perfect time to attack I got to go NOW.

''Your right Benny thanks, well got to go quick'' I said before walking away.

I ran out the door as fast as I can and headed to the park. Then I saw Sarah walking alone I ran up

to her and kissed her and gave her the biggest hug I could.

''Sarah thank god you are okay'' I said looking around making sure Jesse wasn't around.

'' Yeah Ethan why wouldn't I be is everything okay?'' she said with confusion.

''Yeah everything is fine I am just worried about you'' I said looking in her gorgeous brown eyes.

''Why are you so worried about me?'' she asked wrapping her hands around my neck. I looked around and saw the beautiful park with a whole bunch of flowers around us.

''I just-'' I tried to finish but I just got lost in her eyes.

Then I noticed that she was leaning, so I just put my hands around her waste and I started leaning too.

I closed my eyes. Our lips was just an inch apart but before I could kiss her but then we heard noise.

I turn back to see Jesse with and evil smirk one his face.

''Come on Sarah I know you can do better then that nerd'' he said looking at Sarah.

''What do you want Jesse'' I said with my eyes filled with hatred.

'' I just came to get my girl'' he said smirking. This time I got really mad how dare he call Sarah

his girl. ''You can't have her and you never will'' I said furiously.

''Oh but I will'' he said will an evil smirk. ''That's it'' I said then I ran towards him.

''ETHAN NO'' I hear Sarah scream. I tried to punch Jesse but he just dodged it. ''I'll kill you'' I yelled.

Sarah tried to help but somehow Jesse glued her feet to the ground. Then Jesse grabbed me by

my neck, extended his fangs and sunk them into my neck. '' AHHHHHHH'' I screamed.

I could see Sarah crying. Then Jesse threw me on the ground and said ''I'll be back Morgan''.

Then Sarah ran up towards me and hugged but what if Jesse came back. I felt so much pain.

''Sarah run'' I said everything was getting blurry. ''No Ethan why would I do that'' she said.

If only she knew how much she means to me. ''Because if anything ever happened to you

I wont be able to live with myself'' I said. Everything was getting darker by the second.

''I'll never leave you'' she whispered in my ear then she kissed me. When she pulled back she started

crying even harder. ''I'll always love you'' I whispered then everything went black.

In Ethan's bedroom

I woke up feeling tired and pain. So I am a fledgling huh? I just got bitten by Jesse and

now everything is upside down. Hey I wonder where Benny is. Oh well, than I forgot.

''SARAH'' I scream. I used my super speed to downstairs, and I hear light snoring.

It was Sarah she looked so tired and uncomfortable. So I went over to her slowly picked her

up in my arms, and carried her upstairs laid her down. I took a blanket and covered her up.

I looked at her and smiled. I caressed her soft cheek, then kissed it. ''Goodnight'' I whispered.

Then I went back downstairs on the couch and fell asleep. And all I dreamed about is her.

In the morning

I woke up and felt something in my lap, and it was Sarah. But it was still a little blurry.

She had her hand in my curly locks and she looked at me and smiled.

''Good morning'' she said staring into my eyes.

''Good morning beautiful'' I said she started to blush.

''how you feeling'' she asked looking worried.

''don't worry Sarah I am fine especially since I know that I get to be with you forever''i said.

See looked into my eyes for along time she then started leaning. Then I stared leaning

in too I closed my eyes and before I knew it, she wrapped her hands around me neck and crashed

her cold lips against mine. I wrapped me hands around her waste and kissed back.

It was the best kiss I ever had it was passionate and...special. The kiss got deeper and deeper

her tong grants an entrance. I heard her moan so I moaned back. She runs her hand through my hair.

And then all of a sudden BAM Benny comes through the door and interrupt I was so pissed.

''BENNY'' Benny shouts with a goofy grin on his face. I gave him a mean look.

''oh I am so sorry, was a interrupting you guys canoodling'' Benny asked wiggling his eye brows.

We both began to blush. ''Hey I will be upstairs if you guys need me okay'' Benny said.

''Sorry about him Sarah'' I said.

''It's okay and thanks for protecting me Ethan, from Jesse'' she said with a tear rolling down her face.

''Hey, it's okay besides Jesse can't have you...your mine'' I said wiping her tear away.

''I don't know what ill do is you if you got hurt'' I said hugging her.

''I love you'' she said. There was those three words I have been waiting to hear her all my life from her.

''I love you to I said then I put her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

''Well ill be right back I gotta go talk to Benny'' I said.

''Yeah I should go check on Jane right quick anyways'' Sarah said.

''Okay'' I said getting up. But then she grabbed my arm put both hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

It lasted for about 10 seconds then she pulled back and smiled at me and walked away.

I smiled then went upstairs to go tell Benny about what happened today.

**Benny's POV**

I was in Ethan's room playing zombie vs ninja 3 when all of a sudden Ethan came. I paused the game.

''Hey bud'' I said as Ethan came in.

''Hey Benny look I need to tell you something'' he said.

''Yea was is it?'' I asked him in confusion.

''I-im'' Ethan took a deep breath and and said im a f-fledgling'' he said my eyes widened.

''How when did this happen'' I said worried.

''Well it all started after school when you told me that Sarah was walking alone so I went after

her to make sure she was alright but then Jesse came and the he took me by the neck and

bit me so now I am a fledgling. He said I was shocked.

''So you was trying to protect your girl wasn't you'' I said with a smirk.

''Yea I was, anything for her'' he said. _Should I tell him me and Erica are dating?_ _Probaly should._

''Hey Ethan'' I said.

''Yea Benny'' He said giving me his full attention.

''Me and Erica are like...dating now'' I said slowly hoping he wouldn't be mad.

''Sweet dude'' he held up for a high five and I took it.

''Wait you aren't mad that I didn't tell you?'' I said.

''No why would I be mad?'' he said looking at me in confusion.

''Good point'' I said. ''So have you tried any vampire power?'' I asked.

''No ill try tommorrow but goodnight bro'' he said, wow all that fighting with Jesse must have really

tired him out. ''Well goodnight'' I said then we fell asleep.

**Well did you guys like the chapter? What to do you think? Make sure to review what you think**

**Ethan's super power will be. Ill update soon! Sorry for the sucky ending though :)**


	4. I think im in love with you

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating in so long and keeping you **

**waiting. So where were we, oh yeah chapter 4 here you go hope you like it!**

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up feeling tired and pretty weird today. I mean, being a vampire is awesome, but still need

some time to get used to.

I still have some new abilities I need to find out about.

Maybe I should go to grandma house after school today, that would be great.

I got up went into the bathroom, took a hot shower, and put on some new cloths. I looked at my arms.

Wow I got really ripped since I am a vampire now. I looked in the the mirror to see how the rest of me

looked but I had no reflection. I am so dumb why would I do that?

I also looked at my stomach. I have abs now cool! I wonder how Sarah think of that?

**At School**

I was walking through the the hallways when I saw everybody staring at me.

They all looked very surprised when they saw me there. I also saw a lot of girls staring at me.

Then I saw my angel walking down the hallway. Wow how did I get a girl so beautiful.

''Hey Sarah'' I said before giving her a peck on the lips.

''Hey Ethan'' she said looking very depressed.

''What's wrong is it me?'' I asked worried or is it that time of month... never mind I shouldn't be

thinking about that. ''No off course its not you it's just that...'' she paused in the middle of it,

she looked like she wanted to cry or something.

''My life okay'' she burst out. ''If I can even say I have a life, i''m going to be 17 forever.

I had things planned, but now that i''m a vampire everything has changed. I have noting left now,

well except for you and my friends, but I don't think I can live like this anymore. I just want

to have a normal life, I didn't ask for this why couldn't I just have been normal?'' she said crying.

I pulled her into my chest and let her mascara and makeup on my new shirt. But I didn't care.

''It's okay Sarah please don't cry i''m gonna make it better I promise'' I said rubbing her back.

I really hate to see her like this, all unhappy and sad. I was so pissed to see her like this.

I can't believe Jesse would even do something like this to her. She's right she didn't ask for that.

Neither did she even deserve it. I swear I am going to make him pay for even laying I hand on her.

''Come on Sarah lets get out of here and skip class'' I said, she looked surprised.

''You wanna skip class?'' she asked lifting her head up from my chest.

''I mean, I don't really want to, but your way more important.'' I said.

''okay, but only if you want too'' she said unsure.

'' Yea, I want to'' I said in a soft tone. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

Then we walked out the school trying not to get caught.

**In the park**

Me and Sarah was just sitting on the grass. I was just sitting making her laugh trying to cheer her up.

I also brought an acoustic guitar with me so I can sing to her. It kind of describe how I feel about her.

''Thanks for cheering me up Ethan'' she said with a massive smile spread across her face.

''Your welcome, I just want to make you happy'' I say looking in her eyes.

''Well that's pretty weird because you make me happy'' she says as puts my her hands on my face.

''So tell me why you brought guitar with us'' she says after kissing my cheek.

''Well I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me by singing you a song.

Because honestly half of this I couldn't say in person so here it goes''.

_Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me._

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_and i''m joining up the darts, with freckles on cheeks,_

_and it all make sense to me_

_I know you never loved, the crinkles by your eyes,_

_When you smile you never loved, your stomach way thighs,_

_The dimples in your, at the bottom of your spine, but i''ll love them endlessly._

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, its you, oh its you they add up to,_

_I''m in love with you, and all these little things_

_Your cant go to bed without a cup of tea, but maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep._

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_

_Though it makes no sense to me._

_I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape,_

_you never want, to know how much you way_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans but your perfect to me._

_I wont let these little things slip out, of my mouth._

_But if I do, its you, oh its you they add up to,_

_I''m in love with you_

_And all these little things._

_You''ll never yourself , how first much as I love you. _

_And you''ll never treat yourself right darling but I want you too._

_If I let you know, i''m here, for you, maybe you'll love yourself, like I, love you, oh. _

_And i''ll just let let these little things, slip, out of my mouth _

_Cause its you, oh its you,its you, they add up to_

_And i''m in love with you, and all these little things,_

_I wont let these little things, slip, out, of my mouth_

_But if its true, its you, its you they add up to, i''m in love with you, and all your little things._

_Wow I cant believe I just singed my heart out to Sarah _I thought, I looked down nervously.

**''**Wow Ethan I don't know what to say'' she said looking at me speechless.

''Then don't'' I said. Then I leaned over to her and kissed her for about a minute, then pulled back.

''I love you, a lot and I want to show you in every way I can'' I said looking straight in her eyes.

''I think i''m in love with with you'' she said hesitantly and blushing. She was going to say something

else but I stopped her by putting my fingers to her lips.'' I love you too, till the world burns down''.

When we got up she leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back hard to make her know that

im in love with her back. I took both of her hands and intertwined them while I was kissing her.

I just wish I could stay like this forever. There's really nothing I would want to do more.

**Sarah POV**

Wow I cant believe Ethan actually did that. He just singed to me and I never knew he could sing

like that. When he singed that song to me, it just sounded so right to me. Ethan's... so much

different from different from other guys. And I really cant believe I told him in love with him.

**Ethan's**

We started making out for like half an hour until we stopped for the lack of air and people staring at us.

''We should probably get to Grandma house, to you know find my super power''. I said

''Yea we should probably get going.'' she said. ''And Ethan thanks for singing that song to me, really,

your the best boyfriend anyone girl could ever ask for'' Said before giving me a quick kiss.

I turned dark red that didn't look very attractive in this kind of weather.

''Your welcome, I mean I just hate seeing you this way.'' I said taking her hand in mines.

She just smiled and we rushed off to grandma house in our super speed.

**Benny's House**

''Hey grandma Weir'' I said as we were at the front door.

''Hello Ethan, what brings you here today?'' she asked in confusion.

''Well I got to turned into a vampire by Jesse trying to save Sarah'' I said.

''Aw, trying to protect your loved one?'' she asked looking at me lovingly.

''Yea I was I just don't know what i''ll do if she got hurt.'' I said looking down.

''That's okay, so why did you come here? Are you okay? She asked worried.

''No i''m fine it's just that I heard that me having a special ability'' I said.

''Oh yes you have a special ability indeed'' she said happily.

''So...what is it?'' I asked waiting for an answer.

'' You have an ability that most supernaturals don't get, you''re... special.

**Ha ha ha kind of like of cliff hanger... but not a cliff...kind of...but who cares Anyways,**

**I kind of hated the conversations on this on, short and boring, yea I know but I promise the next **

**one will be better. So what will happen with Ethan and Sarah next? will there be a love affair **

**between them? Or will Ethan do everything in his power to find a cure, to make Sarah happy?**

**And what about Jesse, what is he planning? oh well, review and tell me what you think**

**about the story. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey was sup guys! Sorry about the gaps between updating, I have been crazy busy**

**with Christmas coming up and i''m pretty much running out of ideas.**

**I don't hardly even know where I am going with this story. So here goes the next chapter.**

**At Grandma's House **

**Ethan's POV**

''I have have what?'' I asked with my mouth hanged wide open.

''I said you are one of the most specialist vampires in history, later your power will develop and you will be much more than that. You have the power to make everything out of everything. You can destroy this whole house with just water and air. You're like an air bender, but you can bend almost

anything. This is a great power to protect the ones you love the most.'' Grandma explained.

''Yea but why me?'' I asked in confusion.

''Well, I''m afraid I don't have answer for that one dear.'' Grandma said.

''THAT. IS. AWSOME.'' Benny exclaimed in excitement.

''BENNY!'' I said slightly aggravated by his foolishness.

''What?, imagine the things you can do E. With my magic and your powers together, we could do

anything. We could even take down Jesse.'' Benny said with a evil smirk on his face.

''Oh yes, and what is this about Jesse, what is he planning to do?'' Grandma asked.

''We don't know but we know he's planning to do but we know its involves Sarah and the

taking the Cubile Animous. I said as I grabbed Sarah''s hand and squeezed it.

''Well that isn't good'' Grandma said with worried look on her face.

**The Mountain Tops**

''Hello all of my fellow followers'' Jesse said.

''I have gathered you all here today to bring you to a mission. We all must fight in this war with

some of my most greatest enemies. For the power of the cubile animous, one of the most

beautifullest and powerfullest vampires in history''he said with a evil smirk.

''And I will get all and the rest of my followers'' he said foriously.

''You''re dead Morgan'' Jesse wispered with his eyes flashing yellow.

**Sorry this one was so short guys, had to rush through, but the next one will be better I promise **

**and longer **** So tell me what you guys think about it, and tell me your ideas down below in the**

**review section. PEACE OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur's Note: Hey guys whats up! …...yeah, yeah yall probaly forgot about me...and moved on to another**

**story :( but im back! and have a computer! So I PROMISE that I will update tommorow.**

**And a LONG chapter...i hope...because im lazy, So review me your ideas because im runing out please. But im not gonna make you review, because that's just mean! So hope you like the story so far! And I will update tommorow! PROMISE! Peace out :) Saturday**


End file.
